


Zahřej mě

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Zahřej mě

Sebastian zavřel vchodové dveře a zamířil do ložnice.

Když šel kolem Jimova pokoje, tak se zarazil. Kolem dveří bylo nezvykle chladno.

Sebastianovi to nedalo a otevřel dveře. Vlna studeného vzduchu ho praštila do obličeje. Otřásl se a vešel.

V ložnici byla strašná zima. Sebastian viděl svůj dech.

„Jamesi?"zamumlal a rozhlédl se.

Měl sice na sobě kabát, ale i přesto mu byla zima. Trhl sebou, když uviděl Jima.

Ten seděl v okně s nohama venku a nepřítomným pohledem sledoval hustě padající sníh. „Jime!"vyhrkl Sebastian a přiskočil k němu.

Jim byl úplně zmrzlý. Rty už měl fialové, a aniž by si všímal Sebastiana, hleděl do noci s rukama v klíně.

Sebastian si sundal kabát a přehodil ho přes Jimova ramena. Rychle a co nejopatrněji ho chytl a stáhl dovnitř. Držel ho v náručí a starostlivě ho pozoroval, když na něj Jim pomalu přejel pohledem. Sebastian ho rychle odnesl z pokoje do obýváku. Posadil ho na gauč a odešel zpět do pokoje.

Zavřel okno a zvýšil teplotu na topení. Cestou do obýváku to vzal přes kuchyň, kde dal vařit vodu na čaj.

Vešel do obýváku. Z opěradla křesla vzal deku a zabalil do ní Jima. Ten z něho nespouštěl oči. Sebastian mu chvíli třel ramena. Potom chytl jeho dlaně do svých a snažil se je zahřát svým dechem. „Nezeptáš se?"zamumlal Jim.

Sebastian mlčel a schoval jeho dlaně ve svých.

„Jsi úplně zmrzlý."řekl nakonec.

Vstal a šel do kuchyně nachystat čaj. Když se vrátil, na gauči ležela deka a kabát bez Jima. S podmračeným pohledem zamířil do Jimovi ložnice.

Nebyl tam.

Našel ho až u sebe. Schoulený do klubíčka ležel Jim na jeho posteli.

Sebastian přistoupil k posteli.

Jim měl dlaně sepjaté do sebe a foukal si na ně, aby se zahřál. Měl zavřené oči a celý se klepal. Sebastian ho vzal do náručí. Otřásl se, když se ho dotkl. Byl úplně ledový.

„Nech mě."dostal ze sebe Jim.

„Vydrž."šeptl Sebastian.

Ujistil se, že ho dobře drží jednou rukou. Druhou rukou chytl cíp deky a odhrnul ji. Položil Jima na postel a zakryl ho.

Jim natáhl ruku a chytl ho za zápěstí.

„Studíš."prohodil Sebastian.

Jim mu pohlédl do očí.

Sebastian ho posunul a sedl si vedle něj.

Jim se k němu tiskl.

„Opravdu studíš."pousmál se Sebastian.

Pořádně je zakryl. Jednou rukou vzal Jima kolem hrudi a druhou rukou mu prohrábl vlasy.

„Zahřej mě."špitl Jim.

„Jak si přeješ, pane."usmál se Sebastian.

Víc ho k sobě tiskl a dal mu pusu do vlasů.

Jim zavřel oči a spokojeně se usmál.

 


End file.
